High School Life
by aleey
Summary: {AU} Complete AU. Jack is our Mischevious Bad-Playboy; Liz is the Beautiful Popular Girl; Will is the Good-looking Nerd that likes Star Trek; and Norrington is the Football Captain, and most Popular-Guy in School. Anyone know where this is going?
1. Default Chapter

PJPrincess: Ok, I got bored of all the 'romance, youWill and YouJack' fics, since that's all there seems to be lately. Not that I don't like them! It's just, I think we need change! (: (:  
  
JunoTechnoKid: Ok, I guess. Just, don't neglect your other stories!!  
  
PJPrincess: Thanks, my conscious. ::rolls eyes::  
  
JunoTechnoKid: ::sticks tongue out::  
  
PJPrincess: Whateva.  
  
  
  
Title: High School Life Rating: PG Summary: {AU} Complete AU. Jack is our Mischevious Bad-Playboy; Liz is the Beautiful Popular Girl; Will is the Good-looking Nerd that likes Star Trek; and Norrington is the Football Captain, and most Popular-Guy in School. Anyone know where this is going?  
  
  
  
William Turner, affectionately called Liam by his few friends in Elmont High School, traveled over the school's yard distance toward the front of the school. His almost black colored hair was pinned back in a loose ponytail and his brown eyes shown vigoriously as he traced over the school's area in search of his friends. Donned in normal blue jeans and an average longsleeve black shirt, he didn't look much the part of the 'Trekerds' group he was in.  
  
Directly across the yard of the school's front stood Norrington, called Norry, his dark brown hair falling down to his ears. His backpack was slung up over his shoulder and a grin played over his lips as he stood around with his football playing friends. His green eyes kept a good expectancy over his friends, but every so often would drift over to Elizabeth Swann. He wore dark blue cargo like jeans, a pair of normal sneakers, and a muscle short sleeve black shirt.  
  
Just to the right of Norrington was Elizabeth Swann, usually called Liz or Beth. Her golden brown hair was in curls and up in a ponytail on her head. She was talking with a few of her friends and smiling while tugging at the edge of her short cheerleader skirt. She leaned her back on a tree directly behind her and pulled her binders in front of her chest. She found herself wearing her cheerleader outfit on the first day of school, as well as her tennis shoes.  
  
On the direct opposite side of the tree leaned the stereotypical bad boy, and player, Jack Sparrow. His dark brown hair strung down to just near his chin and sat comfortably under a backward's played black cap. His own thin form was covered in black jeans that only slightly dipped over his sneakers, and a black t-shirt. In his thin lips sat a cigarrette as he watched a few cards be gambled over on a pushed up box in front of him.  
  
Just as he reached for the money he'd won, the bell rung and he dodged to grab for the money before he was to long distracted. Taking his cigarette from his mouth, he threw it down to the ground and slammed his foot over it, making black traces of the burnt area over the pavement. After shoving the few bills into his pocket, he ran his finger under his nose in a 'snuff' kind of way, and walked passed the tree he'd been leaning against.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her friends and waved before once more pulling at the edge of her skirt and jumping over a branch that stood in her way. She dipped down and picked up for her backpack, as well as her jacket, and then waved at Norrington and his friends before walking passed and toward the front steps of the school.  
  
Norrington and his friends looked at each other for only a second and grabbed their own jackets before walking toward the school behind her, himself quickly catching up to Elizabeth and leisurely slinging his arm around her waist. Together, they walked passed William and his friends as they continued talking in their small three people circle.  
  
Elizabeth, although not as uncomfortable as she used to be, looked delicately over her shoulder at Will before turning her attention back to Norrington with a broad smile. Will, having just barely caught her glance, turned back to his friends and nodded a goodbye as they broke off from their grouping together and went toward their classes.  
  
"Homeroom 22." William muttered while looking over his schedule and then walked to his locker. It wasn't far from where he'd been standing, although he wasn't happy when he found out that it was directly next to Jack Sparrow's. No, he never had anything against the guy, he just never wanted to be seen with him. God forbid the two ever conversed, it may break his wonderful reputation.  
  
'Reputation?!' He asked himself and then let out a mental laugh before slamming his locker closed and swinging the lock back together. Jack hadn't noticed his being there as he twirled the girl that was next to him's hair, smiling rather cheekily and winking every so often, gaining blushes and giggles from her.  
  
Elizabeth continued on her way down the hallway with Norrington before stopping at her locker and getting a soft kiss on her cheek from him as he continued down the steps to his own locker. The two year difference between them never seemed to bother him, although she wasn't sure if they really considered each other their partners. Liz still dated other guys, and Norrington dated other girls. So why did they even bother? She sighed as she thought it all over and closed her locker before walking to her own homeroom class.  
  
"Welcome to Home room 22." Mrs. Stancel said with a smile as she surveyed the class. In the front row, to the far left corner, William Turner sat. She smiled as she thought about what a wonderful student he always was. He leaned back in his chair and looked out of the window, apparently somewhere else in thought.  
  
Diagonally behind him was Elizabeth Swann. She was a bright girl who paid attention, but could also seem to fantasy to much in class and would need to be brought back to reality every so often. The first two rows of the classroom seemed secure with good enough students. The third row was enough to handle with the exception of one student that had ADHD and was allergic to the medicine he was supposed to take. He wouldn't be a problem, though. He'd learned self-control through the years.  
  
Now, the backrow concerned her. For the most part, the three kids she saw were usually behaved, but also had been known to either start fights, yell at the teacher, or make profane comments. She sighed and tapped her notebook with her finger to set all the pages right before beginning the attendance call.  
  
"...Elizabeth Swann?" Elizabeth looked up and smiled, then nodded, before returning to her doodling with her pink, fuzzy-tipped pen. Mrs. Stancel continued on down the list.  
  
"William Turner?" He lazily turned his head to her and nodded before looking back out the window again. She smiled sweetly and then looked back at the last name on the attendance sheet.  
  
"Jack Sparrow?" She asked, and then looked up around the room. No sign of him. Of course, it didn't come as a surprise. He would either not show up for the first day of school, be found in the hallway making out with some girl, or come in tardy, a cigarette in his mouth. She prayed for the latter. Fortanetly, she was in luck.  
  
"Mornin' Teach." Jack Sparrow swung the door open and grinned at her before closing it behind him and waving his cigarette that sat between his fingers in the air and bowing, causing a few of the other students to laugh. Once again, Mrs. Stancel sighed and motioned to the last seat in the far left corner at the back of the room.  
  
"Now, class, although you were unaware of it, this year we've changed something. You're to sit in alphabetical order." A few groans came from the class as she said this, and each student stood up to find out where their appointed seats were.  
  
Slowly, the seats were rearranged and Will, Liz, and Jack found themselves in the same backrow. Jack was to the right corner, then Liz, then Will. Next to Will was the boy with ADHD, but he wasn't going to be bothered. Lance, as the kid liked to be called, was in his group. At least he'd have one person to talk to in his row.  
  
Little did he know, though, that the years of unchanging class styles, were about to change.  
  
........  
  
PJPrincess: Oh, but how close to change it really is! Tell me what you guys think! Should I continue, or trash it? Be honest! (Be, be honest. Be be, be honest.)  
  
JunoTechnoKid: No furthermore, please. I hate that dumb song 'The Walrus'.  
  
PJPrincess: 'Eh, shut up. Here! Have some Jack and Will muffins! ::tosses muffins::  
  
Out. 


	2. Act Two

PJPrincess: Second chapter. Hope you guys liked the first. Please, enjoy!  
  
JunoTechnoKid: ^^  
  
Review Replies:  
  
Fairy Of Obsession: Hey, thanks! I shall continue!  
  
TheCrow-R.I.P-BL: Updating is a good thing! I'm doing that now!! Enjoy!!!   
  
Ebony: It is rather unique, huh? I definetly miss the beads and teeth, but having him close to my age is just as cool!!  
  
hpdancer92: I'd like to know where this is going too! JOKING! Thanks for reviewing!!! ^^   
  
Huntress16: I have tried to make the characters correct. Hope you enjoy it so far! ^^!!!!  
  
-^-  
  
Title: High School Life  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: {AU} Complete AU. Jack is our Mischevious Bad-Playboy; Liz is the Beautiful Popular Girl; Will is the Good-looking Nerd that likes Star Trek; and Norrington is the Football Captain, and most Popular-Guy in School. Anyone know where this is going?  
  
-^-  
  
Will stood at his locker, examining the inside, the length, the width, and the amount of space, before trying to figure out what kind of pictures or posters or drawings he wanted to post up in it the day after.   
  
While he was doing so, Jack walked up, another cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"What'cha doin?" Jack asked curiously while watching Will continue to look over his locker.  
  
"Just figuring out what I should do with it." He shrugged before looking back at his locker. Jack looked at him again, and then looked at his locker.  
  
"I've got last year's swimsuit calendar." He motioned to the calender at the end of his locker. Will, curiously, looked in at the locker and pulled it out to examine it before flipping through it and then tossing it back in.  
  
"Nah, not me."   
  
"What is then?"   
  
Shrugging before looking at Jack, Will took in a deep breath, then sighed.  
  
"Guess I could tell you. I'm into stuff like, Star Trek, Lord of the Rings, things like that." He shrugged again once he got a usual look from Jack. Like Jack cared. He liked Star Trek too, but he wasn't joining the Trekkies anytime soon. He also liked Lord of the Rings, but could never understand the books, so he only bothered to watch the movies.  
  
"That's cool." Then, their conversation ended. A shorter blond walked toward Jack and she had all of his attention as he tried to play it smooth, just like he did with every other girl.  
  
Will paid no attention to him as he continued to dig in his locker for anything that even resembled something of his, but only found an old quiz from one of the 11th graders from last year, and a slice of a banana peel, which he only replied with 'ew' to.   
  
Soon enough, the bell rang, and the students shuffled into their classrooms.  
  
-^-  
  
Elizabeth walked through the halls quickly as she made her way to the cafeteria. The line was long for lunch and she was glad she'd brought her own for once as she found her way to her friends table.   
  
"Hey guys!" She smiled and sat beside her best friend, Sharon.  
  
"Hey Liz!" They all replied and began to eat their lunch. Not soon after, Norrington and his gang came around and took their spots with their signifacant others that sat around the table, Norrington beside Elizabeth.  
  
"Hey." He whispered through her hair. Turning her head to look at him, she gave him a half smile before grabbing her sandwhich and responding.  
  
"Hey." She replied and took a bite of her sandwhich. She wasn't technically giving him the cold shoulder, she was just showing that she was no longer interested in him. Well, mostly. Besides the fact that he was the best looking guy in school that played for the best football team in the league, he was as exciting as a piece of dried raisin bread. And she was letting him know it.   
  
Four tables back sat Will with his two friends, eating and going over their homework that they'd gotten so far.  
  
"I hate homework." Thomas said, complaining about the homework he'd already received on the first day.  
  
"Yeah, homework sucks big time. You'd think they'd realize they shouldn't give us homework on the first day by now." Mike nodded his head in agreement to Will's statement before shoving Jell-O into his mouth. Tasting it for a few seconds, he spat it back out onto his plate.  
  
"They also need to stop feeding us fungus from between their toes.." He cringed and shoved the plate away from him. Will looked down at his 'meat blend and corned-potatoes' and shoved his plate in front of himself as well. Thomas had been the only smart one of them and brought his own lunch.  
  
"Liam, I got the new Age of Empires game. My brother n' me are gonna play it today after school. Wanna come?" Mike eyed Will for a second before nodding to his brother. Will looked up from his homework momentarily.  
  
"I can't. I've got family work to do." He shrugged and the two guys moaned.  
  
"Aw, come on Liam! You're always doing things with your family!"  
  
"No, I'm doing things for whats left of my family." He snapped back without looking up from his paper. Mike sucked in a deep breath, suddenly feeling guilty. Will looked up and felt his own guilt at the look on Mike's face.  
  
"Sorry Mike. Didn't mean to snap."  
  
"It's ok, you had a right to."  
  
"Nah, I didn't. Just 'cause I've got home problems, shouldn't give me a right to snap at you because of them." Will gave his friend a half smile.   
  
Two rows behind him sat Jack, next to the same blond girl he'd had at his locker earlier that day.   
  
"And..?" She asked anxiously while spooning in some of her yogurt while looking at Jack.  
  
"And I think your gorgeous." The girl dropped her spoon and allowed herself to be pulled into Jack's embrace before he tipped her chin up and leaned down to kiss her lips, before they were interrupted.  
  
"Jeanna?" A boy with red spiked hair looked at the girl in Jack's arms, shocked, and slightly annoyed.   
  
"Bobby?!" She asked, pulling herself from Jack's embrace. The boy nodded and she jumped up from her seat next to Jack.  
  
"Not what it looks like.. He pulled me into it!" Suddenly, the entire cafeteria got quiet at the accusation toward Jack. Jeanna pointed a finger at Jack accusingly and Bobby jumped over the table, landing just beside Jack.  
  
"Oh, really now." He pulled Jack up by his collar and shoved him against the wall. Jack, slightly worried for his life and how long it would last, tried to explain.  
  
"I.. was trying to get something off her lips!" Bobby stared at him blankly, and then shoved him harder against the wall.  
  
"You liar." Jack groaned at the pain on his back and pulled his legs up as far as he could, aware that Bobby must have seen it, but still tried an attempt. He shoved his leg directly into Bobby's stomach, causing the guy to fall to the ground in pain.  
  
"Tooo easy." Jack smiled and felt a tap on his back. A red head looked him directly in the face and threw a punch right to his nose, sending him flying against the floor right next to Bobby, who was already recovering.   
  
Bobby stood up and stared right at the red head that had punched Jack, his own surprise of his face.  
  
"Sis?" He asked, rubbing his stomach as he neared her. She grabbed him by the tip of the ear and began walking, but stopped just beside Jack. She kicked him in the side before walking further and grabbing Jeanna along the way.   
  
A few girls rushed to Jack's aid, but soon enough, lunch was back in full swing. Things like that happened every day.   
  
"I wish it would just.. change." Will stated, looking at his friends again.  
  
"You mean like some kind of time alternation?" Will blinked at his friend in confusion, and then shook his head.  
  
"No, I just mean, make it change." His friends looked at him as though he were crazy. "I mean, throw things out of balance. Change it up. Take a Ms. Popularity, throw her with one of us. Take someone like Jack, put him on a team. Take a Mr. Popularity, toss him into gothic clothing. You know, switch it all around."  
  
The two friends looked at Will curiously, and he then shook his head in disapproval.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
-^-  
  
PJPrincess: All right, let me know what you guys think. Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me!  
  
JunoTechnoKid: She's not very enthusiastic about her stories anymore. She's thinking of deleting aaaaall of them, and starting all over again. Please, make her feel better?? Or else she'll slit my throat!  
  
Out. 


	3. Act Two And A Half

PJPrincess: 'Allo, 'Allo! How art thou, readers? Fine, I should hope!  
  
JunoTechnoKid: You guys like the first two chapters? Well, he's three!!  
  
Review Replies:  
  
Huntress16: Yep, Norry in gothic clothing? We'll see where it leads!!  
  
Pookie11: This should clear up what you thought about Bobby and all 'em. Hope it explains!! Thanks for reading!!  
  
orli*N*kiera: Thanks! Yeah, I'm pretty pro Will-Liz, but, I have nothing against any other stories!! So, Keep reading,thanks!!  
  
Ebony: More interesting then you know! ::does weird eyebrow thing:: (: (:  
  
Dodge-This: EXACTLY! Breakfast Club is exactly what I was thinking of when I was writing this.  
  
Elizabeth Martin: Well, I do intend on leaving you guys in a slight supsense in which way it will go. Glad you like it!  
  
Ellina: You never know, it may turn out to be Jack/Will, but this story wasn't heading toward it at first.. then again, you never know what I'll throw at you. (:   
  
TheCrow-R.I.P-BL: No prob on updating! Anything for the readers! (: (: (: And, yes, you and Dodge-this have the idea 'bout my Breakfast club story-line! Glad you guys caught on it! (: (: Thanks for reading!  
  
Love you all!!  
  
-^-  
  
Title: High School Life  
  
Rating: PG/PG13  
  
Summary: You should know it by now! ^_~  
  
-^-  
  
Will rummaged through his locker as he pulled out the books he needed for homework after school. His two friends patted him on the back before waving him off and leaving the school. He stayed there, trying to figure out if he wanted to do any kind of after school clubs that may have already started setting up, but figured he would just roam the schools boarders for a small time.  
  
"Oof! Sorry!" A feminine voice muttered as the owner focused on Will. Will looked up at her, recognizing her from one of his classes.   
  
"Sorry, it was my fault." He replied. Her name was Elizabeth. How could he forget? He'd had a huge crush on the girl since he was in the 6th grade. Elizabeth gave him a smile, assuring him that it wasn't just his fault.  
  
"Hey, we're both guilty." She replied, grabbing her books from the floor before turning her gaze back up to him. He smirked gently and held his hand to help her up so she didn't have to try and get up with all the books in her hands by herself.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered. Their eyes locked. Will wanted to look away, but all he could do was smile slightly. She grinned back and looked down at her binder cautiously. Her Science paper was sticking out and she nearly flipped out in embarrasment. In dark, red, lettering sat a hard written 59.   
  
"Having trouble in Science?" Will asked softly, pulling the test paper from under her binder. She froze and looked down at her binder again. After a few seconds, she looked back up at him and nodded her head. He smirked and stared directly into her eyes.  
  
"That's just my department. Need a tutor?" He was pressing the envelope a little bit, but anything that would relate to him being able to spend time with her would work for him. She perked up, almost so high that Will's hopes went up, but shot back down after she spoke.  
  
"Sure! What's your name?" He gulped down hard. He'd been in the same class as her since the fourth grade, and she didn't even know his name? He felt growling, but played it off with a quick smile.  
  
"William. But, you can call me Liam. You?" That hurt her. She'd known him for a short time, but, there was nothing like the automatic instinct of playing hard to get. She was sure that he'd known her name. Perhaps he was doing the same back to her.  
  
"Elizabeth. You can call me Liz or Beth." She took the test paper back into her hands and placed it in her binder. "When can we start?" Not exactly anxious, but still looking forward to it, she smiled as she asked the question.  
  
"Whenever. Just, not at my house." He replied admittedly. He didn't want her to see his house, or better yet, lack of it. She corked her head back in interest.  
  
"All right, either here or my house. We can start tomorrow. See you later, Liam!" She gently kissed his cheek in thanks and ran down the rest of the corridoor toward her cheerleading practice. Will turned around and watched, his eyes softening as her figure shrank passed the door, and she was gone. He placed his hand on his cheek softly, feeling the warmth that her lips had left, and nearly melted.  
  
-^-  
  
Jack Sparrow was standing on the bleachers, watching the girls do their backflips, stretching, and talking to each other. One girl in specific he had his eyes on, but soon found out that there was no chance. She was dating one of the football players, and that certain football player was rather large. No matter how fake the game is, how much they cheat, and whether or not he would have ever been on the same team as him, if that guy just fell on him, it was completey over. He shuddered at the thought and looked around for anyone in paticular that he could woo.  
  
"Mmm.." He muttered and grinned as he saw Elizabeth run near the cheerleaders. He jumped down over one bleacher, but was stopped by a rather large boy with a mowhawk (Pink), and punk-ish stereotyped clothing and a girl that had green straight hair to her chin that was wearing victorian era clothing that was popping her bubble gum annoyingly.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked casually. He had a good idea what it was they were there with him for, but, ignored it for a second and tried to dodge passed them. The guy grabbed Jack by the collar and lifted him off of the ground.   
  
"Yeah. Gimme my money." He hissed. Jack grinned and raised his hands.  
  
"What money?" The boy dropped Jack onto the bleachers, and soon, said boy tried to stand, but found himself under the foot of the boy that was trying to get money out of him. Perhaps he did owe the boy money and just had forgotten to remember about it.  
  
"Oh, THAT money.." He muttered and eyed the shoe before trying to released himself from the foot of the boy. "Right. Give me a second." He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. The green money inside called him, and he could feel a part of him drifting off with it as he pulled out a 10 and a 5, then handed it to the boy.  
  
"Yes, that money." He replied and jumped off of his employers stomach and hopped down the rest of the bleachers, his girlfriend still glued to his side. Jack sneered as they walked away, but caught a wink from the girl. His eyes widened and he had planned on making a gesture back, but, she turned to look at her boyfriend before he was given the absolute chance. He shook his head and looked back down at the cheerleaders.  
  
They'd finished practicing, and Norrington already had his arm around Elizabeth's waist as they walked off the field.  
  
"Damn! There went my chance." He cursed under his breath and watched as she walked away and sighed before jumping off the bleachers.   
  
-^-  
  
Will walked out of the building, still in a slight daze, and bumped into Jack. He was having the habit of doing it that day. He sighed and shook his head and looked up at the smaller boy in suspicion.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" He asked, pulling his pictures from the ground and throwing them into his back pack.  
  
"Enjoying the wonderful place we call school. I can never get enough of it. I mean, really, I'm a total geek at heart." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest before reaching for a cigarette from his back pocket and looked back at Will.  
  
"What are you still doing here, really?" Will tried again. Jack pulled the cigarette to his lips and lit a lighter and smoked the cigarette before pulling it from his lips and looking at Will sincerely.  
  
"I'm hidin' from home. My dad's probably drunk already and I don't feel like having him hit me and my sisters today. He only does it when I'm there, anyway. I'm surprised my family haven't disowned me so far." Will was shocked by his truthfulness. What was giving this guy the ability to talk to him so freely? He questioned it in my mind and then considered a suggestion.  
  
"Wanna come over, then? I know, that sounds elementary, but, it'd keep you away from home." He shrugged and Jack eyed him for a second before nodding.  
  
"Why not. Ain't no hot ladies left here anyway." He shrugged and Will slowly started walking, Jack keeping up the slow pace with him.  
  
"I'm Liam, by the way." Jack looked at him.   
  
"I know. I'm Jack." Well, at least this kid knew who he was. He didn't feel like a total idiot anymore. He shook his head and looked ahead of himself again.  
  
They walked, and talked basically about school, girls, and the teachers they disliked. If Will hadn't know about Jack's reputation, he would have thought he was a great guy. He was, still, but he had a slightly male-slut like attitude in life. Not that he didn't mind, since Jack didn't like guys, praise God.  
  
"We're here." Will pointed to his small apartment building and jumped over the fence that was opposite of the sidewalk and waited as Jack did so.  
  
"Why don't you just use the gate?" Will put his fingers over his lips gently and then tilted his head to the side to look beside one of the steps. He grinned and reached his hand down and a few giggles were soon heard.  
  
"My sister is usually hiding around now, waiting for me." Will replied and his sister, who looked about four years old, jumped up and into her older brothers arms.  
  
"How are you, Sarah? Where's ma?" He asked and the three went into the apartment building.  
  
"She's still at work." She replied and hugged her brothers neck. Jack watched on slightly enviously as he followed the two into apartment room number 223.  
  
"Home sweet.. home.." He muttered, amused at Jack's surprise. Will let his sister drop from his arms and put on cartoon network for her before walking to the back to his own room, Jack not far behind him. Jack admired the room. It was amazingly well done and covered in posters of star trek and a few girls that he had to agree were very good looking.  
  
"Celine Dion?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at the poster. Will laughed.  
  
"7th Grade." He replied and sat on his bed, then motioned to a beanbag chair for Jack to sit.  
  
They continued to talk for a small bit of time longer and then his mother came into the room, holding a pizza in hand.  
  
"Oh, hello!" She smiled cheerily and placed the pizza onto a small desk in Will's room.  
  
"Hey ma." Will jumped up and kissed his mom on the cheek before eyeing the pizza box. "This is a friend from school, Jack." Jack looked up and gave Will's mother a cheeky grin.  
  
"A pleasure, I'm sure." He gently kissed her hand and bowed before hiding his cigeratte in his back pocket. She grinned and laughed at his formality.  
  
"Thank you, Jack. You can call me Ma." She replied, then turned to look back at Will. "And that's pepperonni and black olives. Leave at least one of the pepp slices for your sister, and one of the olives for me." She smiled and left the room.  
  
"She's nice." Jack commented before opening the pizza box and grabbing an olive slice. Will nodded.  
  
"She is. She's all me and Sarah's got." He shook his head and took a bite into his own slice of pizza. "You can take the cigeratte back out now. It's probably burnt a hole in your jeans." Jack's eyes spiked up and he grabbed it from his pocket and looked at his butt to examine his back pocket. Will nearly burst into laughter. Jack looked up suspiciously and innocently.  
  
"What?" He asked. Will only laughed harder. He fell onto his bed as he watched Jack go back to his examining, which now included his hands feeling around over his pants. Will could hardly breath. He finally straightened up and ran his free hand over his eyes to wipe away the tears that had formed and looked back at Jack.  
  
"You looked ridiculous. Like.. you were checking yourself out." Jack laughed and grabbed his slice again before taking a seat beside Will.  
  
"Will, can I.. stay here for tonight?" He asked, cautiously.  
  
"Oh, I thought that was part of the plan." Will answered quickly. Jack sighed in relief.  
  
"Good.. Good.." He muttered and went back to his pizza slice.  
  
-^-  
  
PJPrincess: WELL?! I'm going to allow ONE OF YOU to come and become a part of this story, by dating Jack later on. Just if you want to enter this contest, then, add your name and the final drawing will come by the next chapter. Ok?  
  
JunoTechnoKid: Do you think people will like that idea?  
  
PJPrincess: Who knows, who cares? I'm writing this story. They don't have to like what I do, do they? I mean, it IS my idea, isn't it?  
  
JunoTechnoKid: You're going to get yourself into trouble like that.  
  
PJPrincess: Pfft. Tell something I don't know. ^_~ I do honestly love all of you! I hope you enjoy this story! HONESTLY! ^^  
  
Out. 


	4. Act Three: Friendship and Detention

PJPrincess: OK! Well, looks like I got some reviews to reply to, neh?  
  
Sorry, I can't exactly reply to each of you reviewing wise, but I'm very thankful for all of your great reviews! They mean a lot to me! You'll get a full-out review reply in the next chapter! :)  
  
PJPrincess: Welp, I got some good news, and some bad news. Bad news is, the next chapter might not come for a while, but that may vary. Good news is, I have our winner for Jack's girlfriend!  
  
JunoTechnoKid: ::drum rolls with fingers::  
  
PJPrincess: The winner is..  
  
KATHLEEN!!! Congratulations! ::confetti flies everywhere:: Well, enough of that. You shall be introduced in this chapter. Congrats! Thanks to all of our contestants! For the rest of you, I give you these awesome blow up dolls of Jack. Pull the string in the back and he says "yes, love?" and "savvy" !!  
  
-^-  
  
Title: High School Life  
  
Rating: PG/PG13  
  
Summary: Der!  
  
-^-  
  
Will sat at his kitchen table, a bowl of cereal in front of him and the box just beside it. He was waiting for Jack to get out of the shower so he could hop in. Thankfully, Jack didn't take long, so he only had to wait a few more minutes before getting his turn.  
  
Soon enough, both boys were out of the shower, dressed, and ready to go.  
  
"I'll be back around the same time, Sarah." Will gently kissed his little sisters cheek before hugging her and grabbing his backpack, Jack not far behind.  
  
"Good bye, miss Sarah." Jack leaned over and kissed Sarah's hand before parting his ways with Will.   
  
"How'd ya sleep?" Will asked. Jack seemed a bit surprised. Will never struck him as a morning person until now. Jack was still trying to get over the shock that the sun was allowed to shine at eight in the morning.   
  
"Good, thanks for havin' me over." Jack answered. Will smiled back at him, leaning over to look at the back of Jack's pants, noticing the the slight burnt mark in the back pocket.  
  
"Oy, are yeh' checkin' me oot?" His ridiculous accent sent Will into an uproar of laughter as he leaned back to face the sidewalk again. Jack joined in with the laughter and pulled his backpack up further on his back.   
  
"Of course. Since your the hot and spicy Jack Sparrow. Tweet, tweet." Jack snorted in response behind his hand. 'hot and spicy' and 'tweet tweet' seemed rather interesting to put together. But, none the less, it was Will that had said it, and it was Will that would leave it that way. Jack smiled and they talked a little more before the subject of girls came up again.  
  
"Who've you got on the brain, Billy?" Will rolled his eyes at the very odd nickname that Jack had recently stuck on him. He shrugged and looked away before thinking it over.  
  
"Liz Swann." He muttered. Jack leaned in, cupping his ear with his hand in interesting before pulling another cigarette from his back pocket and placing it in his mouth.  
  
"Whooo?" He whined. Will snorted and turned to eye Jack again before pulling his backpack further on his back. He was fixing it out of nervousness, although he knew it was easy to notice.  
  
"Liz Swann." Jack snorted and grinned his wide, cheeky grin before take in a long drag of his cigarette and waving it around between his index and middle finger before responding.  
  
"Thought so. Not bad taste. Just, bad taste in girls that have specific boyfriends." Will gave him a half smile and nodded.  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
-^-  
  
"Wait, say that again?" Elizabeth leaned in anxiously to listen to her teacher again. Ms. Stancel leaned over her desk, her expression firm and her bifocals lifted extremely high on her nose as she examined the girl one last time.  
  
"I said, you have detention!" Elizabeth huffed an annoyed sigh and tossed her box onto her desk before leaning back in her chair and staring annoyedly at the wall. Will leaned back in his own chair, and had been listening intently on the entire conversation between the student and teacher, but brought himself out of it by drawing in his notebook, a small figure of a masked man dipping Elizabeth.  
  
She leaned over and stared at the picture, interested in what could be so captivating that such a geekish guy would do to ignore the teacher. He finally looked up at her to see her staring at him and she turned her own gaze from him and back down to the paper.  
  
"Who's that?" She whispered, pointing to the masked man that now had a black question mark over his face.  
  
"Your love. I've noticed that you don't care much for Norrington, although your airhead friends seem to believe you do, as does he." Elizabeth was slightly shocked by his blunt awareness of his observations. She looked away blushing. Jack looked over her shoulder and back at Will to give him a thumbs up and proceeded to mouth something, but was cut off by a very stern Ms. Stancel.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow? Mr. Turner?" Both of their heads shot up to look at her, eyes staring intently against hers that bore their way into their pupils. Sometimes, Will figured they had some kind of either x-ray vision or laser beams in their eyes, because if you stared at them to long, it hurt.   
  
"Yes?" They both answered rather smooth. She crossed her arms over her stomach and sighed.  
  
"You have detention." Jack snorted but Will took it rather calmly and just nodded his head before leaning over his picture again. He didn't care. He had to go there that day anyway to give 'Sir Norry' tutoring.   
  
Jack seemed a little disappointed, and had it not been for Will having it the same day as him, he would have decided to not go. At least he'd have someone to plot evil things to do to the teachers in the detention room with. Also, he could torment Will with Lizzy being there and all.   
  
-^-  
  
"Ah!" A feminine voice produced as the owner smacked directly into the principal's chest. Jack and Will were standing by their lockers, not exactly talking but instead, searching for books, and then turned their heads to see what the commotion was.  
  
"Ms. Bernelli?" The girl's head snapped up as she eyed the principal warily before crossing her arms over her chest and nodding.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked, shaking her head to the side gently in question to what the principal wanted with her.   
  
"You took the documents from my office." She played innocent and ran her fingers into her back pockets before rolling her eyes and answering.  
  
"What documents?" He grew angrier and leaned in.  
  
"The ones on HIM." He pointed to Jack. Jack jumped back and hit his head against the locker before turning around and occupying himself with no existant things in his locker. Will snorted and did the same, but kept a watchful ear out for what was going on between the girl and the principal.  
  
"Yes, I did." She sighed and looked down shamefully, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. The principal didn't need any more explanation or answer to his question and interrogation then that. He was pleased, but continued to growl his responses.  
  
"Then, I guess you wouldn't mind sharing detention with him on Saturday." She flipped her head back up and her eyes widened. Saturday? But that was Freedom Day! Since when did schools have the right to take away the one thing kids looked forward to the most? Weekends! She huffed an annoyed response and crossed her arms.  
  
"Fine." She answered, her attitude wavering as he passed her and whistled down the hallway. What was up with him? Did he find joy in sending kids to detention? Or was he just completely sick and twisted? She didn't care, and Jack was already at her side.  
  
"What'd you do for me?" He asked curiously. She shot her head to the side and her cheeks flushed again, a rather rosy coloring. Her eyes darted down to her toes and she tried to ignore the question, but looked back at his waiting expression.   
  
"I stole the records of all the times you'd been caught cutting class. And smoking." She shuffled her feet from side to side and grabbed both of her arms in persistence behind her back, trying to remain without eye contact with Jack. He leaned in closer to her, despite her antics to get away. His breath graced her cheek gently and he grinned before turning her body to face his and then grasped her into a kiss.  
  
She melted in his arms as he did so and could feel his sturdy arms draping around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Her eyes shut, but it was to soon that the kiss ended and he pulled away, giving her his cheeky grin.   
  
"Thank you, Miss.." He started to say, but dreamily and quickly, she quipped.  
  
"Kathleen. Kathleen Amanda Ingleby." She blushed and he winked at her before tapping her chin and shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Well, thank you, Kat." He winked one last time and strided down the hallway, every now and then glancing back at her before turning into his classroom, early for no reason that was understandable.   
  
Will had been watching the whole thing. He spun from his locker and looked at the girl, leaning his back against the metal doors, his backpack at his feet.   
  
"I think he likes you." He stated. "Then again, he likes every beautiful girl." He smiled and she looked up at him, a sudden rush of rosy coloring coming to her cheeks. She looked down to her feet again and shuffled them, her arms clasping behind her back.  
  
"Thanks." The bell rang, but the two talked for another second or so before walking away.   
  
Interestingly enough, they were being watched. Or had been since Jack had kissed Kat. The watcher was interested to see what Will would do, but he just seemed rather quiet and friendly, and nothing more. She watched as the two parted ways and then grabbed her books in a desperate strain to reach Will before he reached his next class.  
  
-^-  
  
"Liam!" Will turned around to look at Elizabeth as she ran up toward him. He was slightly shocked and wary of why she would be talking to him in public, but, she was also holding her Science books. She was probably going to talk to him about the whole tutoring thing.   
  
"Hey, Liz." He smiled briefly, suddenly feeling extremely nervous around her. She grinned to him and held her books in her arms in front of her chest before stopping in front of him.   
  
"Uh, I.. don't need you to tutor me anymore." Will was slightly confused by her statement. It was just the day before that she asked him to tutor her, but, now she didn't need it?  
  
"Oh?" He asked supsiciously before leaning on the table he sat at with his friends at lunch time. She nodded and smiled.  
  
"I took a re-take on the test. Found out, my problem was I studied the completely wrong material." She smiled and he nodded.  
  
"But, I still have to tutor your boyfriend." She tilted her head to the side in interest.  
  
"Who?" She gave him an innocent smile. Had she and Norrington broken up? Was this his chance? Was he, perhaps, going to be able to gain her love in return for his own? Or was he hoping to much?  
  
"Norrington..?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow suspciously. She laughed.  
  
"We broke up. He's to.. old for me." Will nodded. It was interesting, really. She'd never seemed to think that before hand. But, who cared. It was his chance now. He had the ability to gain her affection, although there was possibly a line at her locker at this rate. But, he didn't care in the least.  
  
"Well, I've got to go. See you in detention tomorrow." Will laughed and nodded before spinning in his seat to sit in front of the table.  
  
"Lucky boy, lucky boy." Jack winked and took the seat beside Will. Will laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Not just yet, my friend. Not just yet."  
  
-^-  
  
PJPrincess: Turned out larger then I thought it would, but, who cares, right? Hope you guys liked it!!  
  
JunoTechnoKid: Love ya! Review!  
  
Out. 


	5. Act Three and A Half: Detention Detentio...

PJPrincess: YAY! The detention chapter! This should be interesting. I hope you guys like it!!  
  
JunoTechnoKid: We apologize for the long time in updating. It's just... TUSC WAS A GREAT EXPERIENCE! We didn't have time to write anything. :)  
  
PJPrincess: Shh.. ::Hands popcorn:: The chapters starting..  
  
-^-  
  
Title: High School Life  
  
Rating: PG/PG13  
  
Summary: Der.  
  
-^-  
  
Will was patiently waiting outside of the front of the school, tapping his foot on the cement floor beneath him. His backpack was sitting comfortably on his back, tightly wound over his shoulder and grasped by his hand. His mop of hair was in its usual ponytail and hung loosely to the back of his neck. His jeans sat the same way as they usually did and his black tee shirt that had "One Ring to Rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them All, and in the darkness Bind them" in Elvish, circling around the front and then around the back. His eyes were squinting as she looked from side to side and around him.  
  
Jack pulled up on his motorcycle. Well, not his motorcycle. His father's. He'd taken it, for the sake of having it. His dad was to drunk to realize it was gone anyway. He pulled the helmet off his head, revealing his long hair, dark eyes, and lightly tanned complexion. His hair was pulled back under a black bandana, covered by a backwards black fitted cap, the lid with a dragon on it. His black jeans were faded, but didn't have any cigarette burn marks like his last pair. His black shirt sat snug around his torso and his feet were covered in black boots. He strode up beside Will.  
  
"Hey Billy. What are you doing this fine morning?" Will grinned at his new-found friend and looked about himself before replying.  
  
"Well, I decided I would partake in any Saturday school activites, since I know I can barely get enough of this school during the weekdays. And how are you, good sir?" He replied, crossing his arms and making a casual glance at Jack.   
  
Jack snorted in response before shoving his hands in his back pockets and leaning forward.  
  
"I'm gonna lasso me some woman." He grinned and tipped an imaginary cowboy hat with his finger before looking back up from Will to the two girls that were walking up to them as they spoke. Elizabeth had her hair in a neat ponytail, and was donned in a pair of casual black leather boots, a knee-length denim skirt, and a light blue short sleeve shirt. Her eyes met Will's and she smiled before turning to great the both of them.  
  
"Hello, boys." She spoke before passing them and walking into the school. Will raised a silent eyebrow before turning to look back at Jack again. Jack looked from Will to Kathleen, who was now standing in front of the two.  
  
"Why, if it isn't my little savior. How are you?" He asked, draping his arm around her shoulders. She blushed in a normal response, but smiled before the principal stepped out of the building, beckoning the three of them to walk inside, taking away her chance to reply.   
  
"I'm good." She finally whispered, once the principal had gotten a decent enough space away from her. Jack grinned and bent forward, landing a kiss on her cheek before they turned and entered a small classroom, made just for detention.   
  
Norrington was already there, his eyes staring upon Elizabeth as she sat, bent over her book, pouring over it eagerly. He never removed her eyes from her, but was torn to when the principal called attention to himself.  
  
Will took a seat behind Elizabeth, Jack beside him, and Kathleen just behind Norrington.  
  
"OK, now listen up you sorry excuse for students. You are on my deliquents list, whether or not you care to be. That is besides the point. You are all here because you made a mistake, and this will help build character. You may do homework, but no having sex, doing drugs, or drinking. No music, no singing, and talking to me. You can not eat until lunch time. Have a good six hours." With that he spun on his heel and turned out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Elizabeth did a small jump at the slam, but turned around to look at Will.  
  
"Hey." She smiled. Jack, beind his usual self, looked from Elizabeth to Kathleen, then leaned back in his chair and propted his feet on top of the table. He let his eyelashes fall for a moment and then smiled before stretching.  
  
"Hey," Will finally replied, leaning forward to look at her. She grinned, then blushed before looking away. Norrington's eyes flared angrily. He looked from her to Will, bothered. Pushedly, he leaned back in his chair, pushing it back ever so lightly, and then propted his feet up on the table. Jack eyed the three people around him, and then looked behind him to look at Kathleen. He winked to her and then stood up from his seat, circled around his table, and then took a seat on the table that Elizabeth was sitting at.  
  
"Hello." He smiled cheekily and then swung his legs off the side so he could walk around the table and looked at her. Elizabeth turned her eyes up and looked at him, her eyebrows quirked in curiosity.   
  
"Hello." She replied and, almost sassily, looked away from him. He jumped back and held his hands over his chest in defense.   
  
"I just came over here to make.. casual conversation." He sighed and tapped his temple gently before slowly striding from the farther end of her table and walking down the split walkway between the two lines of tables, and walked to the seat beside Kathleen, gently leaning into it and looking into her eyes.  
  
She took in a deep breath of air and looked away, trying to conserve her air as well as not look slightly stupid around him. Jack leaned further so that his face was a few inches from hers, and grinned again, his cheeky grin slightly impressionistic.   
  
"How - How are you?" She asked, breaking the silence in a small voice and bringing her attention to him thoughtfully. He leaned his cheek on his fist and smiled at her before winking.  
  
"I'm good. You?" He replied casually, leaning his head back and pressing his chair against the table behind him and pressing his legs up onto the table in front of him, crossing at the ankles. She blushed at his slightly shown interest in her and looked at her nervously twitching hands.  
  
"Fine.." She replied and turned her head from any way that could make any distinction of his form beside her. Norrington watched on in distaste, but could hardly keep in his anger with Will. Will was still talking with Elizabeth, and making her laugh.   
  
"That's it." He finally spat angrily. He pushed his seat from under him, apparently unaware that his legs were still on the table. This action landed him on the floor, furthered with a sore bum. He shook his head and stood up, still trying to keep his composure.   
  
Slowly, he strode from his spot in front of his table and walked to the table that Elizabeth and Will were talking between and rested his hands on either side of him, one on each table. This caught the attention of the two talking teenagers, each two years younger then him.  
  
"Can I help you?" Will asked, eyeing Norrington suspiciously.  
  
"T'yeah." He grabbed Will's shirt collar and lifted him from his seat. Elizabeth shot up from her seat and instinctively grabbed at Norrington's arms.   
  
"Let him go!" She whelped as he lifted up Will so that his legs rested on his chair. Will was calmly staring down at Norrington.  
  
"Look, Norrington," He muttered before dropping his hands into his pockets, "you have no right to be mad at me. I haven't done anything against you." He stared down into Norrington's face as the over-reacting senior dropped Will from his grasp, receiving a regrettably loud 'ow' in reply. Still, Norrington paid no attention to him.  
  
"What's so great about him? Huh?" He spat in Elizabeth's direction, barely audible to the ears of the others in the room. Will leaned up slightly to hear her reply, or to see her reaction. She just stared him back in the face. It was to early for things to start heating up.   
  
"What do you all think you're doing?! Sit down, right now!" The Principal screamed as he slammed the door open. Elizabeth's eyes shot forward in fear and she scurried back into her seat. Norrington relucantly took his seat and leaned his chin forward resting it in his hands as he waited for the Principal to leave again.   
  
Finally, under a little pressure and a few glares of dissatisfaction, the Principal departed, leaving the students to themselves, relieved.  
  
"This is going to be a loooong six hours.." Jack whispered in Will's ear as he passed him to take his seat beside him.   
  
-One Hour Later-  
  
"So, Eli, you a virgin?" Jack was curious, honestly. His slightly sardonic tone and rather twisted question and expression seemed to bother her as she shot him a rather distasteful glance. She replied by turning her attention from him. He grinned and looked at Will, who gave him a glance that told him to cut it out. Jack's expression melted to a pout. Will shook his head.  
  
"Maybe." She finally answered, the silence barrier breaking. Norrington looked up from where he'd seemingly not been paying attention at his table and glanced at the three across the room.  
  
"She is." She shot him a glance and then looked back at Jack, who gave her a look of approval.  
  
"Me too." He stated. Shocked glances came from all around the room. Who would have thought that the great Jack Sparrow was a virgin? Not many people would have guessed such a thing.   
  
"Ditto." Will added his bit, trying to regain his composure and interest in the conversation. Kathleen's small voice came from the back of the room.  
  
"Same here." Norrington looked slightly uphalled as he looked at the four companions in the room, surprised by the conversation.  
  
"Pfft - Don't look at me." Jack's jaw dropped. The great football player had popped some girl's cherry before he had! Will snorted and Elizabeth gave him a look of suspicion and annoyance. She had rarely thought she actually had feelings for him, but finding out that he'd lost his virginity bothered her. They'd been 'together' for nearly two years. She shuddered, not wanting to know exactly what was going on.   
  
"Lets play a little game." Jack suggested as he looked around the room. He signaled for Kathleen to come sit between himself and Will, and for Norrington, regrettably sit beside Elizabeth. They did so quickly, and without landing a lot of noise.   
  
"What kind of game, Sparrow?" Norrington asked, leaning on the back of his chair and looking at his four unlucky companions. Jack raised a rather amused eyebrow before tapping the table he sat at.  
  
"The drinking game. Except, since we lack any kind of wine, beer, or liquor, we make a gesture." Will leaned over to look at him cautiously.  
  
"What's a drinking game?" Jack sighed annoyedly and rubbed his temples before patting Will's back.  
  
"Poor, sheltered child. The drinking game is a game where we go around a circle and say things that we've never done. If someone in the circle has done it, then they make this gesture." He pulled his hand to his lips as if to say he was drinking from a glass, dipped his head back and made a small slurping sound that amused them all greatly.  
  
"All right. You start, Sparrow." Norrington commanded. After looking around the area in question, he grinned to himself.  
  
"I've never french kissed someone." There was a small flicker of uncertainty around the five people as they contemplated replying, and then Elizabeth and Norrington both made the drinking gesture. Jack's grin twisted.   
  
"Kathleen, my dear, your turn." She smiled, blushed, and then thought about what to say she had never done.  
  
"I've never looked at pornography." That would be slightly embarrassing if it got out. Norrington and Jack both made a gesture. Kathleen watched Jack, disappointed in him. It was Will's turn.  
  
"I've never had my first kiss." Everyone, with the exception of Will, of course, made the drinking gesture. Jack looked to Kathleen and wink, causing her to blush. Norrington's turn.  
  
"I've never stripped." Will shut his eyes embarrasingly and then re-opened them before making the gesture. The other four persons were shocked at him doing so. Kathleen and Elizabeth blushed for him.  
  
"What?! I - I was playing strip poker and was soon enough left in nothing but my boxers.." He blushed and looked down. It was Elizabeth's turn. She grinned.  
  
"I've never read a romance novel." Kathleen and Elizabeth nearly lost if laughing as they both watched Jack, Will, and Norrington make the gesture. Kathleen was attempting to hide her laughter behind her hand, but could barely hold it in. Elizabeth set her head over her arms, tears forming in her eyes as she did so. Jack looked at the two and made a sad expression on his face, looking between the two.  
  
"Hey, I can be sensitive!" He whimpered and shoved his hands over his face, pretending to weep. This made Elizabeth laugh even harder, Kathleen joining in while trying to, at the same time, comfort Jack. Will gently patted his back. Jack finally snapped back up.  
  
"All right, my turn. I've never smoked weed." He looked down at his pocket which held his cigarettes, reassuring them that that was all he'd ever smoken.  
  
No one made the gesture, thankfully. Will grinned as Kathleen prepared to ask her question.  
  
"It may be stupid, but, I never asked my parents for a pony." Once again, Elizabeth and Kathleen lost it laughing as the three boys made the gesture. Elizabeth shook her head and waved her hands in front of her face as if to block out the image, and Kathleen let out a rather soft laugh.   
  
Finally, they calmed down, and it was Will's turn again.   
  
"I have never made-out with my pillow or a stuffed animal." Reluctantly, Norrington, Elizabeth, and Kathleen both made the gesture. Jack slung his arm over Kathleen's shoulder.  
  
"Can I be your pillow?" She blushed and looked back at Norrington he prepared himself to speak.  
  
"I've never read a book outside of requirements for school." Will snorted and made the gesture, as well as the other four. Norrington looked like an idiot, of course.   
  
And so, they continued until it was another thirty minutes, and the Principal hadn't been in for awhile. So, they returned to their normal seats just intime for when he came in. They vowed that they'd start playing again, once he'd leave.  
  
"Good. I came up with this idea. You're going to write an essay about how you know what you did was wrong. It'll help the time pass." He then spun on his heel and walked out.  
  
-^-  
  
PJPrincess: Yepperr0onies. THat's it. There it is. W00t W00t. I hope you guys liked it. I have a request, please, if you wouldn't mind, give me some ideas for more drinking game questions? They will most likely be used! :) Thanks so much!  
  
JunoTechnoKid: Yeah! We love you guys. Thanks!!!! Buu- Buu!  
  
Out. 


End file.
